This invention relates to a footwear structure comprised of interchangeable elements.
The traditional footwear article comprises generally an upper portion, called vamp or uppers, and a lower portion constituting the sole thereof and connected to said vamp or uppers.
To the rear portion of said sole, and beneath it, a heel is then associated rigidly. The above should be taken merely as a generalization, and is of reference value only. There exist, moreover, highly specialized or sophisticated implementations of such a footwear concept, e.g. in order to provide an improved ventilation and better breathing conditions for the wearer's feet; to this end, the sole may be provided with cavities or recesses wherein, most advantageously, inserts are positioned which are made of a material and with a structure such as to favor the ventilation. However, although such implementations represent a positive and noteworthy approach with respect to the traditional footwear design mentioned above, the fact remains that they still include, substantially, a sole associated with a vamp and provided with a heel portion underneath.
Said sole is to meet contradictory requirements: in fact, if at the bending area during the deambulation the shoe is to provide soupleness and flexibility features, at the intermediate area, included between the heel and front portion, it must be sufficiently rigid to provide a supporting structure.
From the considerations set forth above, it is apparent that the prior art footwear articles or shoes are not exempt from drawbacks.